Fleur est là, debout
by Jess-Lili
Summary: Fleur a toujours été là, debout, dans l'ombre. Elle a toujours été là, sans comprendre ce qu'elle y faisait. Il aura fallu quarante-neuf mois pour qu'elle se sente finalement à sa place dans la grande famille qu'est les Weasley. Il aura fallu quarante-neuf mois pour qu'elle se débarrasse de son sentiment d'usurpatrice.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas où j'allais quand j'ai commencé à écrire. Je ne le sais pas plus maintenant, mais je publie ce one-shot quand même parce qu'au final, j'aime bien le résultat aha

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review,

Bisous,

Jess-Lili

* * *

Fleur est là, debout, un peu dans l'ombre et elle le regarde. Ce mari qu'elle croit connaître, mais qu'elle ne connait pas vraiment. Près de trois ans et demi pourtant, qu'elle côtoie William et sa famille. Trois ans et demi à se côtoyer. Trois ans et demi à s'apprivoiser. Quarante-neuf mois à se connaître. Quarante-neuf mois sans avoir remis les pieds à Aigues-Mortes, son village natal. Quarante-neuf mois qu'elle apprend à aimer le monde Sorcier anglais. Quarante-neuf mois à se sentir étrangère dans une famille qui est pourtant devenue la sienne. Quarante-neuf mois à vivre dans une atmosphère lourde et incertaine. Quarante-neuf mois à essayer de se faire une place dans la famille Weasley. Quarante-neuf mois à se battre pour une vie meilleure. Quarante-neuf mois qu'elle a le mal du pays. Quarante-neuf mois qu'elle se demande ce qu'elle fait là, dans une guerre qui, au départ, ne la touchait pas. Quarante-neuf mois qu'elle suit aveuglément William. Sans vraiment faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Quarante-neuf mois qu'elle se bat pour leur survie. Quarante-neuf mois qu'elle tente de comprendre pourquoi elle se bat avec ces gens. Mais elle a assisté au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était là lorsque Harry Potter est sorti du labyrinthe avec le corps inerte de Cédric Diggory. Elle a vu Monsieur Diggory et sa femme s'effondrer. Hurler leur douleur. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce meurtre gratuit impuni. Certes, elle aurait pu ne pas le croire que cela a été le cas pour plusieurs. Cependant, ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Il avait sauvé sa sœur. Elle lui devait bien cela : le croire.

Dix mois de mariage. Dix mois à tenter de se connaître, de se comprendre. À tenter de vivre une vie malgré la guerre. À tenter de se découvrir le soir, dans un lit, malgré la crainte et les incertitudes. Dix mois à aider les autres. Dix mois à ne jamais être tout à fait seuls dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, qu'elle a tant de difficulté à considérer comme sa maison ; leur maison. Dix mois à se demander quand ils pourront se découvrir et se connaître dans un autre contexte que celui-ci. Dix mois qu'elle se demande si elle a vraiment fait le bon choix. Dix mois à tenter de voir l'avenir d'une meilleure façon. Dix mois à essayer de ne pas se laisser transporter par le malheur. Dix mois depuis qu'elle est devenue Fleur Weasley. Dix mois à se faire à cette idée. Dix mois qu'elle est plus que jamais active dans cette guerre. Dix mois depuis que les Mangemorts ont gâché son mariage. Dix mois depuis que le Ministère est tombé. Dix mois que les attaques sont de plus en plus nombreuses et meurtrières. Dix mois que Fleur tente de se convaincre qu'elle a fait le bon choix. Dix mois qu'elle découvre de nouvelles facettes de William. Dix mois qu'il en découvre des nouvelles d'elle. Dix mois qu'ils tentent de se connaître et de se découvrir malgré la guerre qui fait rage.

Pourtant, c'est là, en le voyant s'effondrer, qu'elle se rend compte que William est un étranger. Sa belle-famille est une étrangère. Fleur est là, debout, un peu dans l'ombre, non loin des Weasley, qui pleurent la perte de l'un des leurs. Que fait-elle là ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas en France, avec ses parents ? Elle aurait pu fuir toute cette atrocité. Mais par amour, elle est restée. Cet amour si fort et soudain qui l'avait liée à William suffit-il à expliquer sa présence auprès de cette famille endeuillée ? Les Weasley ont perdu un fils. Ils ont perdu des amis : Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin. Des personnes que Fleur ne connaissait que trop peu. Les bras ballants, Fleur est là, debout, entourée de personnes en pleurs. Elle fait un pas vers sa nouvelle famille et elle s'arrête. Elle a l'impression d'être une usurpatrice. Comme si elle n'avait pas le droit d'être triste. Comme si elle n'avait pas sa place dans cette tristesse.

Fleur est là, debout, un peu dans l'ombre et elle les regarde. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire. Des larmes coulent, à l'unisson avec les autres, sur ses joues. La guerre est terminée. Quarante-neuf mois. Le tourbillon dans lequel elle danse depuis quarante-neuf mois est terminé. La tempête s'est arrêtée. Quarante-neuf mois à se demander quand est-ce que la guerre se termine. Quarante-neuf mois à tenter de rassurer sa famille et ses amis en France. Quarante-neuf mois à tenter d'oublier les atrocités. Quarante-neuf mois à apprendre à vivre dans cette grande famille. Quarante-neuf mois de violence, de pertes et de craintes derrière elle. Il aura fallu quarante-neuf mois avant que Molly ne fasse un geste vers elle. Comme si c'était le signal qu'elle attendait et faisant fi de son sentiment d'usurpation, elle s'avance. Il aura fallu quarante-neuf mois avant que Molly accepte de la prendre dans ses bras sans réticence. Une fois le câlin terminé, Fleur et Molly se regardent un long moment. La matriarche hoche imperceptiblement la tête et sourit. Malgré les larmes sur son visage, elle sourit à sa belle-fille. Fleur respire mieux. Elle lance un sourire de soutien aux membres de la famille qui la regardent brièvement. Puis elle enlace son mari. Elle l'enlace pour lui témoigner tout son soutien. Elle l'enlace et elle le laisse pleurer. Puis il la regarde. Les yeux dans les yeux. Ses yeux ressemblent à un océan. Un océan de larmes. Peut-être découvrira-t-elle que ses yeux peuvent contenir un océan de sourires ? Un océan de rire. Un océan de tendresse et d'amour. Il l'embrasse. Son baiser à le goût du désespoir et de la tristesse. Il a le goût salé de leurs larmes. Il goûte le renouveau.

Il aura fallu quarante-neuf mois à Fleur avant qu'elle se sente à sa place dans cette grande famille, qu'est celle des Weasley. Il aura fallu une éternité avant qu'elle ne se sente bien dans les bras de son mari. Il aura fallu quarante-neuf mois pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'a usurpé la place de personne pour être dans les bras de William. Il aura fallu quarante-neuf mois pour qu'elle constate que la famille Weasley est réellement devenue une seconde famille. Il aura fallu quarante-neuf mois pour que Fleur s'en rende compte. Elle se sent égoïste de faire ce constat, alors que sa belle-famille pleure la perte d'un fils, d'un frère, d'un ami. Il aura fallu la fin de la guerre et une fontaine de larmes pour qu'elle se sente acceptée. Il aura fallu quarante-neuf mois, pour qu'elle arrête d'être là, debout dans l'ombre.

Il aura fallu dix mois avant que Fleur et William ne se découvrent du bout des doigts, entièrement. Dans leur maison. Il aura fallu dix mois pour que Fleur et William deviennent complètement le couple qu'ils avaient souhaité être. Pour qu'ils vivent leur lune de miel, à l'abri des regards. Sans penser à la guerre et aux morts. Il aura fallu dix mois pour que Fleur et William apprennent à se connaître, dans leur lit de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Dès qu'ils ont pu, William l'a entraînée à l'extérieur de cette Grande Salle. À travers les larmes et les sanglots, il lui a dit qu'il voulait qu'ils se trouvent. Qu'ils se retrouvent. Après dix mois à se chercher. Cette nuit-là, malgré les pertes, malgré les blessures et malgré la peine, Fleur et William se sont juré de rendre leur futur meilleur.


End file.
